In the Early Morning Rain
by coleenickk
Summary: Has the feel of Zac Brown Band's music... All are unrelated one-shots. ScorpxRose R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is supposed to have the feel of Zac Brown Band's _Jolene_. Hope you enjoy it!

In The Early Morning Rain

He shakes his blonde hair thoroughly while walking to the crickety bar, taking a seat on a chair so old it felt like it was going to crumble into the dusty ground.

He knew the feeling.

Raising his fingers slightly he mentions to the bartender, "Firewhisky, straight. No chaser. Ashtray as well please," he bosses quietly.

The decrepit old man waves his wand and the list appears. Taking his lighter out, the grey eyed bachelor lights a cigarette, takes a drag, and exhales slowly. Picking up the drink, he closes his eyes and prays silently, _let this wash these wasted memories away…_

After swallowing hard, he takes another drag, pulling that picture from his back pocket, hoping the smoke will take him to a better time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope someone out there is going to stick with this, I'm loving the short little spurts that come to me! This one is supposed to have the feel of _Natural Disaster_ by Zac Brown Band, hope you enjoy!

Fire on the Mountain

"Oh Scor, for once would you just let us be free?"

She whines, but she knows that we're doing the smart thing right now. We have to play it safe, we always have to play it safe. She knows deep in her heart that she's only with me to defy her father, to finally not be the Rosie that everyone wants her to be.

It kills me inside.

I watch her auburn hair catch the sun, her emerald eyes bursting with energy that looked as though a thunderstorm was flowing through her body. The world slows down as I try to string together my next sentence, distracted by the beauty that was before me.

"No, Rose you know we have to be careful." I hold her hand, steadying her on the rock halfway into the creek. She skips onto the next jutting rock and on to the other side of the creek-bed in one swift movement, showing the Weasley grace I fell in love with.

If only she loved me for who I was too, not just because her father despised my last name. If only she stopped running from who she really was just to prove she wasn't who she was. If only.

As long as she was running with me though, running was something I'd be good at.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is for ZBB's_ Whatever It Is_. Hoping this has the feel of the second verse especially, let me know what you think!

My Heart Go Haywire

"I slept with Rose, Al… I thought you should know." I stared him down, feeling the tension rise in the room. I would not back down, I had to let my best mate know.

"What the hell do you mean, Scor?" He was quiet, too quiet, and that only meant one thing. Quiet was bad; quiet meant that his mind was working dangerously, waiting to erupt onto me at any moment.

"Al, relax. It's different this time." I attempt to explain to my best mate, but before I can get another sentence out I can already tell he isn't listening.

"What? So you shag every woman in sight and it isn't good enough? Now you have to go after my family too?" It seems as though he's just questioning, but the viciousness in his voice betrays him. He's angry, he's exploding, and I completely understand why.

Al is right. The line was endless for me at one point, but my best mate didn't realize the shift that had occurred in my life. He didn't catch that the one nighters had "suddenly" stopped the night of Lily and Teddy Lupin's wedding.

That night, drunken moments turned into stuttered confessions, heated passion, and a spark that illuminated my entire world.

"Why Rosie?" He asked, with such hurt in his voice. In his mind, he saw a one night fling and a potentially heartbroken cousin.

"I don't know," A half smile creeps onto my face, "but I do know that any time I try to explain it to myself, to her, to my mind, all my heart speaks is, _'you love her.'_"

I sit the ring down on the table.

"Al, do I have your blessing mate?" I stare at him, waiting for the answer.


End file.
